runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Runnerhub Wiki
Welcome to the Runnerhub Wiki Once again, welcome to Runnerhub, the online community of Shadowrun gamers. There’s a lot of information to go through, but you won’t need all of it in one sitting – we really recommend bookmarking it. If you are new to the Shadowrun universe, there’s a lot of good information out there. (For independent reference guides, check out this page.) This Wiki is intended to help players, characters, and Game masters (GMs) preparing for and performing jobs on the RunnerHub, Shadowrun Living Campaign. Because we are a global community of players in this Living Campaign, there has to be some method of coordination between us. We have people joining virtual table top sessions and posting In Character (IC) chat at all hours of the day. To make it easier, all job entries (available game sessions) are posted in UTC, the Coordinated Universal Time. The sidebars on Runnerhub include two bots: one is a time zone converter you can just hover over, and the other is the Calendar of games. Use these to help you schedule your gaming nights. We hope to provide everything you need to create and play Shadowrun on the Runnerhub, regardless if you are a player or a game master. When adding material to the wiki, please make sure you are logged in; it is to your benefit. There is no practical way to develop something as large as the Runnerhub, something that inherently handles all this complexity without a great deal of material to digest, which can make it seem daunting at first. Be aware, we've invested a great deal of time and effort to simplify and streamline everything, which extends well beyond just the games themselves. This documentation is structured to introduce you to concepts in an incremental fashion and make it easy to find the information you need. We've included a complete walkthrough that details how to transform your idea into a full fledged character. And we have a great team of people to support you should you feel the need to ask anything. It's our sincere hope that you'll find the wiki reasonably straightforward to use and that we've made it possible for you to enjoy the Runnerhub without delay. Useful Topics and Links What is Runnerhub? * Runnerhub Organization ** Gameplay Resources *** New Players: Start here *** All the Technical requirements that are needed to play online **** Specifics to playing the Run with others **** Streams, videos, and sharing: what you need to know and where you need to go. *** House Rules - to clarify some of the ambiguous editing, and address the fact that multiple GMs may handle your run. **** (Be aware that new source book information and rules have a one month delay before being implemented to allow for Hub-specific playtesting.) *** Best Practice - Character Creation *** Essential gear for every Runner *** The bleeding edge (aka Character improvement - skills and training, gear and tips, Improving Attributes, Magical Initiations and Technomancer Submersion, SOTA chrome, etc.) *** Inspiration for the ShadowRunning Experience ** AARs: answering the Six Questions of the Sixth Age ** JackPoint and Chat: In Character conversations. (See also "The MetaPlot Thickens!" below.) ** Reddit 101 * How to become a GM The Story So Far * An IC (In Character) summary of how the 'Hub came to be. * A quick look at the setting of Shadowrun. (Hub edition. Includes links to podcasts and streaming channels.) * The MetaPlot Thickens! (News resources from around the 'Hub.) Lingo Non Player Characters (NPCs) * RunnerHub Stable of Contacts * Minor NPCs ** Aztech NPCs ** Wuxing NPCs Organizations * Gangs * Organized Crime * Corporations (Megas down to Single-A) Flavor * Maps * Locations / Locations * Small Businesses (Everything B and lower - primarily Hub generated.) Technical Documents * Job Proposal Template * Job Posting Template * GM After-Action Report Template The Memorial Runnerhub Administrative Procedures Latest activity Category:Browse Category:New Player Category:Home